Anime fly
by Jahni200
Summary: Anime fly is a story that never ends (since i watch alot of anime) anyways in every chapter of anime fly will contain two characters from totally diffrent animes and a lovestory of thoes two. i put the catgorey one piece and fairy tail brcause it will be mostly those two. but not for the first couple of chapters anyways read it theres alot of animes that you might know try it
1. LucyxBanri (part1)

**using the animes Ina x boku ss and Fairy tail**

Lucy's P.o.v

"Happy what do you think" I asked the blue cat what did he think of my Dress. Its red long and really looks good. I didnt really tell you what i was getting dressed up for well,its the grand Fairy Tail New years dance at the guild.

Me,Levy,Happy,Gajeel,Carla,Wendy,Natsu,Pantherlill y,and Asuka is all at the mall. Bisca asked Gajeel personally to watch Auska while she Is on a honeymoon with Allzack.

I didn't want to come here but levy forced me to. she said if i dressed well enough that the guys at the guild will be all over me and i dont have to ask anyone out. But i just wanted to go alone and,Enjoynew years by myself. But its not a bad idea I love my Fairy Tail friends and i wouldn't give my friends up for the world. Well maybe rent money. Just kidding!

But who is gonna Want me i mean i know people inside the guild whos gonna go with other members and who brought there own bf or gf who needs me.

i mean look at the pairings below

NatsuxLissanna,GrayxJuvia,CanaxBottle of Bear,KnakixGuildarts,ErzaxJellal,LaxsusxChico,Mira xMaster although i pefer her with freed,EvergreenxElfman,Now that you think of it FreedxLaxsus,Well Evergreen,Bixlo,and FreedxLaxsus,ect...

That leaves Lucyxno one well i cant see anyone with bixlo but who can blame them he is UGLY! With a capital U. so Bixlo im not alone unless Ragin tribe and Laxsus counts. That leaves LucyxBixlo ewww!

anyways so all i have to get is shoes and a new hair dew. Im waiting to try on the dress and im waiting for like an Hour I beat on the door and say "Are you taking a crap in there." The red headed lady came out she was covering her face with a mask so i really couldnt see her face.

Levy and Happy grabbed me to the side. "Lu-chan be careful a mask like that the woman has on is Ski masks the only brings trouble" Levy whispered. She was right the lady did looked scary so you know what i did "Lucy kick!" The lady took her mask off and was cheking her nose for blood. I took A nice look at her and it happened to be. "AHH Erza!" "Lucy get in here" She grabbed me and through me in the dressing room and closed the door behind her. From that point all you heard was screaming and crying. "Lucy is getting a spanking" Happy said with a smirk on his face

Banri's P.o.v.

I came out the dressing room and had a headache of these people i but my clothes then got out as soon as i can I was on the third floor heading to the first to by some shoes a tie then get out of here.

Im getting all dressed up for this girl i relly like her name is haruhi. I known her for a long time we met at a carnival not to long ago. Bt she might not want me she got like 6 boyfriends and one girl shes also a cross dresser. So shes pretty much bi. But as long as there generous i relly dont care about age,gender,disabilities,relative,ect...

I took the Elavator Stopped for some food then headed down to the hallway till i saw the last store.

Malls arent really my thing but i stick wth it anyway all my life ive been around malls and im really surprised i havent adapted. I love meeting people im nice and im a Racoon demon,

I went into the store got what i needed to get then bounced. I went in my youkai form and stopped before i actually left the store. i was out side the door when i got destracted by a glowing tie. i couldn't miss the bus i was going to catch but it was so fun to look at.

Lucy's P.o.v.

"Come on Lu-chan were going to be late the shoe sale is ending today" Levy said dragging me to the end of the hall. When we got to the store i noticed the mall has a racoon problem because i see one just staring at a colorful glowing tie. It looked back at me and it gave me a chill. It look like it was annoyed by me or something.

Anyways i got these really cute red High Heels and there pretty expensive i mean 200-yen,jewels,$,Ryo,ect... (diffrent for all animes) isnt worth it but gajeel was nice enough to lend me a few bucks unlike Levy and her cheap Self.

We left the store and we saw the bus pulling up we ran for our lives this was the last bus going to magnolia. We caught the bus and i was out of bus although i cannot get the racoon thing out of my head. I put on my head phones and sat in the back from there i just relaxed.

Banri's P.o.v.

I was getting sick of the tie i turned back into my regular form and Walked to the bus stop that was in front of the mall i waited and turned my head and asked the man next to me and said "is the bus late"

he shaked his head no and that it just passed. "arent you gettting on it i asked" the man shaked his head again then i guess lit his hand on fire. "No way im to fired up to take a bus im walking right Happy" "Aye" the blue flying cat said. "Wait natsu is it just because of your motion sickness" the blue cat said with a smirk. "Happy ill kill you" the two started to argue but i could careless there weirdos anyways

I Started to run for the bus Haruhi said to meet her in front of a place called Fairy Tail

The love story im working on is not over yet part 2 will be here soon just not the second chapter but dont worry theres lots more to come so we will leave this at

To be continued...

please suggest two anime people i should do next if not then ill just do whatever i can to make you happy


	2. MorixRin

**sorry about the kids stop here part i promise i will never do that again but i bet half of you didnt stop so anyways im doing a paring wich i got from a request.**

**animes being used:Toriko and Ouran highschool host club.**

**If you don not know these animes or dislike the choice wait until the next chapter if you loe it or waiting to see what it turns out like please continue**

**note:i do not own any anime or its characters wich are shown here unless there orignal i will tell if they are**

**now to start**

Rin's p.o.v.

Im so happy today you wanna know why. Of course you want to im so lovebale. Well too most people i am well at least to my big brother sunny.

Anyways thats not the going on a date with you guest it toriko. Its gonna be perfect well so far its going great. Yah right now were at the dinner part although im not dressed up like a sunshine pop im gonna give toriko what he wants me of course.

so right now your at the point when arrive he opens the door for me he pretty much was being a gentleman for everything. It was sexy at the end of the night score i will be in his bed i garentee it! His eating is horrible but who cares when you got a guy like that. any ways we chatted at ate and got out that resturant pretty fast.'

"Hay taxi" Toriko yelled i pretty much didn't no why he hailed a taxi when he can pretty much do anything. It was raining out side and he gave me his jacket because i guess he wanted to be romantic or the fact he saw me looking him in the eyes like i wanted something.

Hailed a taxi A girl with long black hair pulled up in front of us she had red lipstick on eyes who can _whoo!_ any one. We hopped in the back and the lady drove off it wasnt really like a taxi. I mean there was no roof to the car and it looked old fashioned. I took a good look at the draiver and said. "Hay your the famous Ausami who helped Avatar korra save republic city."

"Yup thats me the worst is the so called Avatar stole my boyfriend" She said. She through us out of the car and tells us to keep the money. "You spice girl" I yelled loudly. "Shes not worth it" Toriko calmed me down. We stared in eachothers eyes for a moment right and when i leaned in for a kiss he put hand in my face. "Dang it Kin i don't like you like that" A tear ran down my face as soon as he said those few words.

"I have a girl-friend i met her not to long ago sorry" i felt like punching the dude but i didnt i knew i wont get anything out of it. I Balled up my fists then another tear came down my face. "So when were you gonna tell me this the day after yo got me in your bed" after i said that i smacked the color of his face. "I didnt even kiss how the Hell im gonna get you in the bed huh? "Your my friend and i want it to stay that way" he said to me. I bit my lip in despair and turned around because i couldn't see his face. "look im sorry" he said to me. I smacked him again and so many tears ran down my face its not even funny.

After that he said he thought we was just going to dinner as friends. Who in the world does that anymore.

I ran so far away from him let him explain to sunny what happened to me. I ran for so long i got losted i eventually ended up at a all pink building well you can say school. I fell asleep on the floor right next to a nice water well im so tired i cant even finish explaining.

Tamaki's P.o.v.

It was quiet in the host club. The main reasons are Haruhi left for her so called bf and its a slow day today the amount of coustomers today was about 20-25 but hay its monday. I looked at the clock waiting for school to be over _tick tock tick tock _in some way i feel like im being mocked.

My phone finally rang and the twins had awoken from there deep sleep.

"Hello" i said dozing off it was mori "still no sign of haruhi just a girl sleeping on the floor" (backround) _shes cute too_ Honey-sempai said. "Wake her up shes probably just a Haruhi wanna be if she is put her with the rest" i said i hanged up the phone and then sighed "Haruhi where are you!"

Rin's p.o.v.

I woke up to a pleasent voice it reminded me of how dumb i was for thinking i'll have a shot with Toriko i'll never love again but this one was diffrent i opened my eyes slowly and saw his buteaful face. He had black hair and charming eyes. He has a face you just wanna kiss and,the uniform at this school is so pretty eek. He seemed to have a little blonde with him too.

"Are you hurt" the charming black haired boy said. "Mori-sempai you found a customer not a wanna be" The cute blonde kid said. "No shes not a wanna be but the prettiest girl ive ever seen" the charming boy said. "Theres still Haru-chan" the blonde kid yelled. "shut up brat im having a moment here"  
i yelled only so i can get what i want sheesh!]

He pulled me up and carried me you know like in the movies whenthe lady put there arm around the guys neck then the go under ther legs and lift them up like that. "I didn't get your name" i said staring in his eyes. "Mori but you can call me Mori-sempai if you will like"_ im Honey _i really didn't here what the kid said because i was paying to much attention to Mori-sempai.

A tear dropped from my eyes down to my chin and he wiped it it reminded me to much of Toriko i couldn't do it my heart is racing I...I...I. "Ahh! she fainted" Honey screamed. Mori is just stading there holding her with his mouth open like he didn't know what to do. "Cpr cpr!" Honey yelled. "What do we do jesus help after some cake."

**Hi Honey here.**

**I just have a few things i would like to share with you**

** If you like this story please follow us this story will be uptadated Everyday before 10:00 pm.**

** If you love this couple Please tell us if these two should have another part to it.**

** If you dislike the couple or do not know the anime contained in it please tell us what you think what couple should your author do next its in your hands.**

** If shows are not anime please dont request it. **

**You can also Request one person for the author to put with anyone he would like to.**

** Well i got to go eat strawberry cake with Erza-chan.**

** peace.**


End file.
